Baby it's cold out
by thelovelyflorencelovett
Summary: New bones story R/R happy holidays


**A/N: I don't know how OOC either of them are gonna be but I'm hoping that they are relatively in character :D this is for my friend Julie, Vampteeth97, (I highly recommend her stories) any who she's been bothering me about this for….well since probably the beginning of November. SO ENJOY! Happy holidays.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Booth or Bones because if I did their relationship progress would be muuuuch faster :D:D:D:D:D:D**

**XXX**

Booth and Bones were watching a movie at Booth's house. It had been storming all day and the streets were bad so after discussing a case they decided to watch "Home for the Holidays."

"I've got to go home soon it's getting late." Bones stated taking a sip of her 'egg nog.'

"But Bones look at the weather….it's so cold out. And anyways, I picked you up so your car is still at the Jeffersonian." Booth protested. He didn't want to be alone and he loved her company.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside  
I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside  
This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

"Really Booth, I've got to go." She smiled as he took her hand in his.

"God Bones, your hand are really cold, there like ice." She was going to pull away but his hands were warm. She remembered she told Angela she would call her tonight.

"I really can't stay, Booth." She tried protesting.

"Why? You don't have to be into work until tomorrow." He said almost coyly, "Do you want me to refill your glass?"

"Well," Bones hesitated, "Yes, maybe a half of a glass please." She answered as the ending credits came on.

"Okay turn on the radio, please." He smiled, disappearing to the kitchen.

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice  
[Angela] will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry  
My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar  
So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour_

Down the hall she remembered that one of the interns of the Jeffersonian lived there.

'_What would the intern think if he saw me leave tomorrow.' She thought. _

"Wow Bones, it's really bad out there." Booth walked in and handed her the glass of 'egg nog,' "Bet you couldn't get a cab out there if you tried."

As booth sat next to her she noticed the goofy smile on his face.

"What'd you put in my drink?" she questioned.

"Nothing, Bones." He answered. The smile on his face was kind of funny to Bones. _He is so hot. _She thought as the egg nog started to take over. "_Stop bones…he's your partner_." She tried to think but it wasn't working.

Booth put his arm around her. "oh well, I tried." Bones thought as she leaned against him finally getting warm.

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there  
Say, what's in this drink - No cabs to be had out there  
I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight  
To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move closer  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?  
I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside  
C'mon baby_

"_God, look at her,"_ booth thought as he watched the light from the fireplace reflect off her delicate features.

"I'm happy you came over Bones." He smiled. "I worry about you driving home in this weather."

"Why I'm a perfectly good driver Booth, and any way I'm a grown woman booth…"

"I know bones I just worry about you, okay?" They both looked out the window as the snow piled on the buildings and cars below. He looked down at her lips…getting an idea.

"I do have to go soon, you know." She stated.

"Ya…" he leaned a little closer, kissing her on the corner of the mouth.

_I simply must go - Baby, it's cold outside  
The answer is no - Ooh darling, it's cold outside  
This welcome has been - I'm lucky that you dropped in  
So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm  
My sister will be suspicious - Man, your lips look delicious  
My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious  
Well maybe just a half a drink more - Never such a blizzard before_

"Booth." She stopped, "I've got to go soon."

"But it's to snowy out. And you forgot your coat." He whined.

"The Jeffersonian will be talking tomorrow." She told him.

"One, we're just kissing….and two, who will know."

"It's cold outside." He stated kissing her again.

_I've got to go home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there  
Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there  
You've really been grand - I thrill when you touch my hand  
But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?  
There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow  
At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died  
I really can't stay - Get over that hold out  
Ahh, but it's cold outside_

"It's is kinda chilly out." She reasoned to herself out loud.

"Just stay right here, baby." He answered, "You don't have to go."

"All right, you win." She smiled and cuddled with him on the couch.

**AN: what they say at the end is on the end of Lady Antebellum's "Baby it's cold outside." I hope you enjoyed it… R/R HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **


End file.
